


Claimed

by lupinjoallen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Angst, Shameless Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Rose has gone too far this time. It was bad enough he rubbed it in Y/N's face that The Doctor would likely choose her as a mate, but to say he'd never count as a real man? Y/N's done.





	Claimed

You watched as Rose ran up and hugged the alien. He laughed as he held the young woman tightly, swinging her in mere joy from the excitement. True, the planet had been saved by The Doctor and Rose, but dammit, you were there too! You were evacuating the civilians in the ship, even standing among them as everyone cheered. You were on the sidelines, as always, watching the two people you loved the most falling in love. You watched your best friend falling in love with the Alpha you loved since he’d triggered your heat.

With a sigh, you slipped away, shuffling back to the TARDIS. Of course, they’d never know. The Doctor would never realize your scent practically amplified when he was around. Rose would rub it in your face again. You would retreat back to your room.

As you stepped into the TARDIS doors, you sighed. His scent was everywhere, but so was hers. “Maybe I should just go home,” You told the ship. It seemed to trill sadly at the thought. You made a face. “I think he’s my mate, but he doesn’t seem to believe that,” You told her, rubbing her control board gently. “There’s no point in being in the way.”

The TARDIS trilled in desperation as the doors opened. “Y/N!” The Doctor said, practically skipping towards you before hugging you. You stiffened as his scent swarmed you before relaxing into him. “We couldn’t find you...I thought the worst,” He whispered against your hair. “Don’t do that to me. Please?”

“Sorry. I couldn’t find you two so I thought to find the TARDIS,” You lied smoothly, shrugging out of his grasp. The alien looked at you sadly, as if he were losing something he loved. “I’m glad you’re both okay.”

The Doctor smiled tightly and nodded. “We are. You did a great job, Y/N.” You blushed as he petted your head affectionately. He then turned to Rose. “How does supper sound?”

“Sounds great!” She beamed, jogging to his side as she batted her eyes at him. Your nose twitched as her scent wafted into your nose. She was a Beta. So why did she smell like an Omega in heat?

The Doctor nodded and ran up the stairs. “I’m gonna change real quick. I think I’ve got slime in my shoes,” he grumbled, looking down at his Converse dejectedly before running off.

Rose smiled. As soon as he was out of sight, she whipped around. “What are you doing?” She hissed.

You blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Your pheromones are stinking everything up! I think it’s covering mine,” She huffed, sniffing her jacket before glaring at you. “He’ll come for me.”

“What makes you say that?” You asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Because not even an alien would want an omega male, not that you count as one,” She huffed. You just stared at her in shock. “What?” She asked, snarling her lip up.

“Seriously?” You asked before scoffing. “Unbelievable. Rose Tyler, I can’t believe you.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, growling now.

“For one thing, you are a Beta. Whomever you choose is your doing. I told you I have nothing to do with what he wants. Whatever he wants is his choice alone. You’re chewing my ear off for my pheromones? Guess what, Darling? That’s natural unlike your store bought shit!” She gaped as you spoke. “I’ve never said anything bad about you or anything. Yet, here comes a bloke you fancy at the same time he’s triggered my damn heat and you say that I’m being selfish and, on top of that, you fucking shove it into my face that he is undoubtedly unattracted to me. You’re a slut who doesn’t seem to understand something beyond her own libido!”

“Why you--”

“Hey, hey!” The Doctor said, hurrying in as your chest heaved in angry. “What’s going on? Y/N, you’re never angry. What happened?”

Rose batted her eyes, welling up tears as you rolled your eyes. Before she could gasp out a sob story, you said, “I’m going home. I’ve just learned I’m about as wanted as a wasp.”

The Doctor blinked and hurried to you. “No, no, no, you can’t go! Please don’t go,” He begged. “What can I do to convince you to stay?”

“Nothing can. I’m in the way,” You said, giving a pointed glare at Rose. You walked to the console and tried to read the figures to fly the ship yourself.

The Doctor sighed and got to flying. As soon as the ship landed, you stepped out and sighed defeatedly as you saw the apartment complex you lived in. You marched forward, gripping your keys as you stormed up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. You hated the damn thing. Though if it wasn’t for it, you wouldn’t have met The Doctor.

You sighed, thinking about it. You were walking by it when you heard a shout. The Doctor was trapped and you helped him, taking his sonic and zapping the control panel, watching the box rise before he came out. “Thanks,” he said, nose twitching before smiling. “Smell good. Anyway, have you seen a giant, flying...robot thingie?”

“Giant, flying robot thingie?” You asked in response, raising an eyebrow. “No. I tend to avoid them. Bad for acne,” You joked.

He smiled. “I’d say so. Besides, you’ve got a nice face. A breakout would be--” Suddenly he grabbed you and jumped into the elevator with you as something whizzed by. The sudden weight made the elevator drop. You gasped in fear, your heart racing when he used the sonic to stop it. He landed on you when it suddenly stopped and you both stared at each other, frozen in shock. The alien gulped as he watched you before saying, “Smell really good,” softly.

A screeching sound ripped his attention away from you. “I think I found your robot,” You whispered.

“You did. Good job. I’ll see you later!” He said before hurrying out of the elevator. As soon as he was out of sight, you’d hurried to your apartment, grabbing the knotting toy you kept for your health.

Now, you stepped into the apartment, sighing as you slumped onto the futon couch. You sighed as you took everything in. Boring. Completely mundane and boring. That was your life. That was your real life and not the life you had with The Doctor on his adventures.

Your throat clenched up as the tears welled up. “She wins,” You finally whimpered out. Before the first tear fell, the front door swung open and The Doctor stood before you, sans his trademark trench coat. “Doctor,” You whispered as you stood.

He closed the door behind him as he walked to you. “You’re mine,” He said simply. You gulped as he cupped your face. “Y/N, I’ve been wanting you since I met you. I didn’t do anything because I didn’t know if you were...interested, really. I know the mating system is much more sensitive for humans. I didn’t realize how much it affected you.”

You gulped as you stared at him. “I-I--”

“Rose told me. Granted, I had to twist her arm a bit. She has no idea that I can smell straight through the synthetic nonsense,” He said, smiling a bit. He lifted your chin. “You are my mate. And I am yours.” You whimpered and leaned into him, resting your forehead against his chest. The Doctor kissed your head gently, rubbing your back affectionately. “I love you, Y/N. You’re funny, full of heart, and you’re brilliant. Please never forget that, no matter how much Rose told you otherwise.”

You looked up at him and kissed him desperately, both of you moaning at the contact. The Doctor’s hands immediately gripped your hips, rutting his own into you. His mouth pressed hard against yours, no doubt bruising the lips, but his scent was overwhelming you.

“Please,” You whined, pressing against him. “Alpha.”

The Doctor growled and lifted you up, carrying you to your room. “You’ve gone too long without my knot, Omega. Let’s fix that.”

You yelped when he dropped you onto your bed, smirking down at you as he tore off his suit and shirts. He stood before you in his boxers, leaving you little to the imagination as you saw the outline of his hard cock. You bit your lip as you moaned at the sight.

The Doctor grinned and tilted your head up. “C’mon then, love. Let’s get you naked and presenting your pretty self for me. I’m going to knot you after all.”

You shuddered and eagerly stripped down, stopping when he blinked, staring at the scars on your chest. It was then the panic settled in. What was he expecting under your underwear. The Doctor gently reached forward, tracing the pink lines carefully. He then smiled. “My brave boy,” He praised, making you blush. “Changed my mind. I want you on your back so I can kiss your gorgeous chest.”

You gasped as the alien tore off your underwear, leaving you open to him as he pushed his own down. He spat into his palm to lube himself up as he watched the slick soaking the sheets beneath you. He smirked at the sight and gently moved between your legs. He kissed you lovingly as he pushed into you.

You groaned and shook as he filled you slowly, stretching your walls in a way a knotting toy never could. “Oh fuck,” He moaned as he felt your tightness. Once he was fully into you, you could only pant and gasp as you went limp under him. He smirked. “Like that?” He asked lowly, his voice deepening with arousal.

You whimpered and nodded. “Yes, Alpha,” You whined, feeling yourself clenching around him as he kissed your neck. “Fuck, fuck.”

“How do you feel?”

“Fuck...So full,” You moaned, shuddering as you arched into him. He pressed deeper into you, making you keen in pleasure. “Doctor, you feel so fucking huge.”

“That’s right. You’re gonna be broken by my cock. And when I regenerate, I’ll claim you again on an entirely new one. You’ll be broken again and again by me.” You whimpered, blushing at the thought. “Y/N, I need to know. Do you really want me to claim you?”

“Yes!” You moaned, pushing your hands into his hair. The Doctor shivered at the feeling. “I do, I do.”

“Y/N, if I claim you, you will have the life span of a Time Lord. You won’t be entirely human because of me. You’ll very well be ageless.”

You blushed and nodded. “As long as I’ve you, I don’t care. I need my Alpha.”

The Doctor snarled and thrust hard into you, making you scream out in pleasure. His cock filled you again and again, leaving you helpless and melting under him. He growled and moaned as he watched you practically bouncing from his cock driving into you.

“You’re mine then. I’m claiming you and fucking you out of your heat,” He groaned. “You’re going to take my knot and get fucked full of my cum. I’m gonna keep doing it to you for the rest of our lives. You got that?”

“Yes!” You moaned, shaking.

“Yes, what? Yes what, Omega!” He snarled.

“Fuck yes, Alpha! Fuck me full of cum forever!” You moaned loudly, wrapping your legs around him and clinging to him.

The Doctor growled and bit into your neck. You orgasmed as his teeth sank into your flesh, shaking and crying, the tears falling down as his hips kept pumping into you. You whined and moaned, feeling the knot beginning to swell.

“Take it,” He growled against your neck before pushing deep into you as it filled completely, his cum immediately following. You moaned loudly, your nails digging into his back as he shook and grunted against your skin.

Slowly, the buzz died down and he began to kiss the new mark gently, licking at the fresh wound. “So handsome,” he whispered before kissing down and giving your chest loving kisses. You blushed and whimpered as he smiled. “So cute when you’re stuck on my knot,” He cooed before pecking your lips.

You whined, “Alpha,” softly as your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You smiled all the same as he kissed gently, licking away your tears. “My Alpha,” You hummed.

He smiled. “My Omega...God...My mate,” he sighed happily as he cupped your face. He gently kissed you again before sighing. “Come back to the ship with me. I can’t go have fun without you.”

You smiled and nodded. “Only if I get to flaunt your mark,” You joked.


End file.
